¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!
by RuiThesword
Summary: La bazooka de los diez años siempre anda dando problemas... ¿qué pasaría si por accidente , la simpática y alegre Haru intercambia su cuerpo con el de cierto presidente del comité de disciplina? 1886, y ¿ligero 5986? Long-fic CAPÍTULO 4
1. Tenemos un problema

**¿Qué hay, minna-san? Este es mi segundo fic de KHR!, será un long-fic, es decir, varios capítulos, aunque no sé cuánto podrá alargarse... jaja.**

**Bueno, la idea es Haru y Hibari en un intercambio de cuerpos accidental. La idea no es muy original, de hecho estoy segura de que debe de haber muchos fanfics con esto como tema principal (aunque en realidad no he visto ninguno xD), por eso si alguien ha tenido una idea parecida no quiero que piense que he plagiado ni nada . es solo que pensé que la idea de Hibari en el cuerpo de Haru y viceversa podría ser interesante.**

**Bien, haciendo honor a una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, HibaHaru (1886), aquí vaa ^-^**

**PD:La historia está situada tras el fin del arco de la batalla decisiva del futuro, un tiempo después de regresar al pasado.**

**Alerta: Inevitable OOC (aunque haré lo que pueda...)**

**Summary:**

_La bazooka de los diez años siempre anda dando problemas... ¿qué pasaría si por accidente , la simpática y alegre Haru intercambia su cuerpo con el de cierto presidente del comité de disciplina? 1886, y ligero 5986._

"Diálogos"

"**Pensamientos"**

_Flashbacks_

_La espesa nube rosa que envolvía a los dos adolescentes empezó a disiparse haciendo retroceder a un asustado Lambo que huyó por su vida._

"_¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Gah!" grito al tropezarse, pero se levantó y, secándose las lágrimas comenzó a correr "¡Lambo-san no ha tenido que nada que ver! ¡No me mate señor prefecto!" lloriqueó alejándose._

_Haru sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Mientras se levantaba, recordó la persona con la que repentinamente había chocado y sintió el miedo fluyendo por sus venas._

"_¡Hahi! Hibari-san lo siento mu..." pero de prontó calló al darse cuenta del tono de su propia voz "¡HAHI!" volvió a gritar con su nueva y grave voz "**¿Q-Qué está ocurriendo?"**_

_Haru se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se percató de la persona que aún yacía en el suelo_

"_**¿P-pero que estoy haciendo en el suelo? ¡y por qué me estoy viendo a mi misma, desu!" **se preguntó alarmada._

"_¡HAHI!" grito de nuevo "Si me estoy viendo a mí misma... ¿significa que he muerto... ¡y que ahora mi espíritu está observando mi cuerpo!?" _

_Haru comenzó a hiperventilar. Entonces una familiar voz atrajo su atención._

"_Hervíboro" dijo la chica con su misma apariencia. A pesar de verse exactamente igual a ella, algo en su mirada era distinto, y también en su voz. Algo que le daba un aire espeluznante y aterrador, pero que mezclado con su dulce apariencia daba resultado a una extraña combinación._

_Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Haru, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia._

"_Mírate" dijo tan solo su "yo" junto a ella._

_Haru se apresuró y cogió el bolso tirado junto a la chica de apariencia igual a la suya (manteniendo una distancia prudencial del sujeto). Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, rebuscó en él hasta dar con un pequeño espejo de mano..._

"_¡HAHI!"_

-Una hora antes-

"¡Kyo-san!" gritó Kusakabe entrando precipitadamente a la sala de recepción del prefecto. Tenía magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y la ropa rasgada. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras doblaba su cuerpo apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

"Disculpe la intromisión, jefe, pero es urgente" tragó saliva mientras observaba al pelinegro, que aún no despegaba los ojos del papeleo.

Cuando por fin lo hizo su mirada fue cortante. Pareció asesinarle cuando clavo los ojos en el pobre vicepresidente del comité de disciplina.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya" pronunció lentamente con una voz monótona "¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar a mi oficina?" questionó.

De nuevo, Kusakabe tragó saliva. **"Me morderá hasta la muerte, ¡definitivamente lo hará!" **pensó nervioso.

"Te morderé hasta la muerte" sentenció levantandose y sacando sus tonfas de no-se-sabe-dónde.

"¡K-Kyo-sama, escúcheme! Son los bastardos de la preparatoria de la que venía el chico que apaleamos ayer, ¡Ha vuelto y ha traído al comité de disciplina de su instituto! Estaba patrullando y me tendieron una emboscada" siguió parloteando el vicepresidente "Me mandaron a avisarle, jefe. Se encuentran a unas tres manzanas pasada la escuela Midori"

Ante esto Hibari bajó las tonfas y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

"Herbívoros." dijo "Agrupándose." y suspiró, tensando el agarre contra sus tonfas mientras salió por la puerta farfullando algo de "castigar herviboros que escapan de sus jaulas".

Kusakabe suspiró de alivio, y sabiendo que su querido jefe le mordería hasta la muerte después, decidió quedarse en la oficina de se superior y terminar su papeleo.

"**Haciendo méritos" **se dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba los papeles sobre la mesa.

"¡Lambo-chan! Qué agradable sorpresa, desu" sonrió la castaña al ver al niño cuando la campana dictó el final de las clases.

"¡Alalalaaa Haru, Lambo-san dejará que seas su subordinada si me llevas a comer pasteles! A Lambo-san le gustan los pasteles" rió el pequeño mientras ajustaba sus pequeños cuernos de vaca.

"¡Por su puesto!" sonrió la chica "¿I-pin-chan no viene?

"¡Hahaha, no! I-pin se transformó en bomba pinzu e hizo ¡booooom! después de cruzarnos con Hibari" explicó el pequeño

"¡Hahi! Espero que I-pin-chan esté bien, desu..." comentó con preocupación.

"Neeee Haru, vayamos ya a comer, ¡Lambo-san tiene hambre!" exclamó

"¡Hai!" y cogió a Lambo en brazos encaminándose a la pastelería felizmente.

Después de unos minutos caminando Lambo habló.

"Nee Haru, dime que objetos escondes entre tu pelo y el gran Lambo-san te dirá que clase de persona eres" dijo alegremente

"¿Hahi? Pero, Lambo-chan, no todo el mundo lleva anillos, dulces y demás objetos entre el pelo, lo cual nos dificultó mucho lavarte el pelo a Kyoko-chan y a mí cuando estuvimos en el futuro..." dijo pensativa **"¡si hasta salió un detonador de explosivos!"**

"Buuu Haru, eso quiere decir que eres una persona aburrida..."

"¡Lambo-chan! No debes decir cosas como esa" regañó la chica, pero Lambo solo se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y comenzó a revolver los cabellos castaños de la muchacha, que empezó a revolverse intentando zafarse de él.

"¡La-Lambo-chan, no veo nada!" se quejó

"Haru es una aburridaaaa hahahaha" gritó el pequeño mientras seguía haciendo de su pelo un desastre.

"¡Kyaa! Lambo-chan, no es... divertido..." dijo mientras intentaba alejarlo "¡Detente, por favor!" suplicó

"¡Aburrida! ¡aburrida! ¡aburrida! Haru es una aburri... ¡aaagh!" grito el niño cuando ambos parecieron chocar contra alguien.

El impacto fue duro, tanto que la bazooka de los diez años de Lambo salió despedida hacia arriba junto con el propio Lambo, solo que este cayó unos metros lejos de la escena, y justo cuando la bazooka se precipitaba hacia abajo, Haru se percató de quién era la persona con la que acababa de chocar

"¡H-Hibari-san!" exclamó justo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Unos segundos después lo único que pudo ver fue una gran nube rosa en torno a ellos. Solo logró distinguir una pequeña silueta tras la humareda cuando notó la ausencia del pequeño Lambo-chan entre sus brazos.

La espesa nube rosa que envolvía a los dos adolescentes empezó a disiparse haciendo retroceder a un asustado Lambo que huyó por su vida.

"¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Gah!" grito al tropezarse, pero se levantó y, secándose las lágrimas comenzó a correr "¡Lambo-san no ha tenido que nada que ver! ¡No me mate señor prefecto!" lloriqueó alejándose.

Haru sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Mientras se levantaba, recordó la persona con la que repentinamente había chocado y sintió el miedo fluyendo por sus venas.

"¡Hahi! Hibari-san lo siento mu..." pero de prontó calló al darse cuenta del tono de su propia voz "¡HAHI!" volvió a gritar con su nueva y grave voz "**¿Q-Qué está ocurriendo?"**

Haru se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se percató de la persona que aún yacía en el suelo

"**¿P-pero que estoy haciendo en el suelo? ¡y por qué me estoy viendo a mi misma, desu!" **se pregunto alarmada.

"¡HAHI!" grito de nuevo "Si me estoy viendo a mí misma... ¿significa que he muerto... ¡y que ahora mi espíritu está observando mi cuerpo!?"

Haru comenzó a hiperventilar. Entonces una familiar voz atrajo su atención.

"Hervíboro" dijo la chica con su misma apariencia. A pesar de verse exactamente igual a ella, algo en su mirada era distinto, y también en su voz. Algo que le daba un aire espeluznante y aterrador, pero que mezclado con su dulce apariencia daba resultado a una extraña combinación.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Haru, que instintivamente dio un paso atrás haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia.

"Mírate" dijo tan solo su "yo" junto a ella.

Haru se apresuró y cogió el bolso tirado junto a la chica de apariencia igual a la suya (manteniendo una distancia prudencial del sujeto). Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, rebuscó en él hasta dar con un pequeño espejo de mano...

"¡HAHI!" gritó la muchacha cuando vio su reflejo.

Cortos y sedosos cabellos negros surcaban su nueva frente, y le caían sobre las cejas, dejando al descubierto sus afilados ojos grises-azulados. Sus facciones eran finas pero feroces, y hermosas, y su tez pálida y tersa parecía resplandecer. Sin duda el rostro del peligroso guardián de la nube Vongola, Hibari Kyoya.

Haru nunca había observado tan detalladamente el rostro del prefecto (aunque en estos momentos podía referirse a él como el suyo propio) y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo...

"**Es... hermoso... ¡hahi! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?" **se pregunto, e inconscientemente se llevo la mano al rostro. Rozó sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, acarició su mandíbula, sus labios...

Despues su mano descendió por su cuello y su pecho, y finalmente reposó en su pantalón. Y en ese momento notó algo entre las piernas y, mirando su entrepierna, su rostro se tornó de un color rojo brillante.

"**¡HAHI! Definitivamente eso no es mío"**

Bajo la atenta mirada de Hibari, que observaba la escena, Haru se percató de sus penetrantes ojos clavados en ella, y apartó la mano intentando no ruborizarse más aún.

"**Estúpido herbívoro..." **pensó el chico mientras le arrebataba el espejo a la aún impresionada Haru. Entonces lo sostuvo frente a sus rostros, permitiendo que se vieran reflejados ambos y, justo entonces habló.

"Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. Estoy en tu cuerpo y tú en el mío ¿entiendes?" concluyó.

Haru sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, intentando mantener la calma.

"Hn. Ahora deja de toquetearme, herbívoro. Ya que ahora tienes cuerpo de carnívoro deberías actuar como tal"

"H-hai" contestó aturdida.

"Mi teoría es que ese estúpido niño vaca nos ha disparado con la bazooka con la que Sawada Tsunayoshi y los demás herbívoros viajaron al futuro" explicó con voz neutra "Pero algo ha debido de fallar y de pronto tengo va..."

"¡Hibari-san!" exclamó Haru ruborizada (o ruborizado)

"BAstantes ganas de morder hasta la muerte a alguien, herbívoro." y la miró alzando una ceja.

Haru rió nerviosamente.

"D-discúlpeme Hibari-san, pero... ¿qué haremos ahora?"

Hibari miro a Haru con expresión aburrida.

"No sé tú, Miura Haru, pero yo iba a morder a unos herbívoros hasta la muerte antes del incidente" respondió secamente "Hn. Adiós." dijo dándose media vuelta.

"¿Hahi? ¡Hi-hibari-san, espere!" gritó mientras corrió hasta alcanzarle, y comenzó a caminar a su lado

"**Wao. Es valiente, atreverse a caminar así a mi lado... Miura Haru, sin duda una rara especie de herbívoro" **pensó mientras se acercaban al lugar mencionado por Kusakabe.

"Esto... lo siento pero, ¿cómo piensa luchar con ese cuerpo? ¡hahi! Soy una chica, Hibari-san. Las chicas somos delicadas, ¿sabe?, además, ¡no quiero que me lastime!"

Hibari puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tranquila, Miura. Solo observa." Dijo parándose frente a la multitud de chicos armados con bates, palos y demás armas improvisadas que se extendía ante ellos "Estos son los hervíboros a los que me refería" comentó girándose hacia Haru. Se acercó hacia ella y rodeó su cintura, moviendo las manos bajo su chaqueta de prefecto

"¡Pe-pero qué haces!" gritó alarmada Haru. Cuando Hibari se apartó de ella, tenía las tonfas en las manos.

El "chico" hizo un amago de sonrisa, y se acercó a Haru para susurrar algo en su oído.

"Llevo las tonfas bajo el forro de mi chaqueta, pero no se lo digas a nadie, herbívoro" le confesó divertido.

Y dicho esto ambos chicos se acercaron a la multitud de delincuentes juveniles.

Hibari alzó las tonfas con sus nuevas y delicadas manos, y con una ligera sonrisa por la emoción de ver correr la sangre, dijo:

"Os morderé hasta la muerte"

De pronto hubo un breve silencio entre los pandilleros, hasta que el que parecía el lider comenzó a reírse, y entonces todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero antes de que Hibari se pusiera en acción el cabecilla habló.

"Bueno, vaya vaya, ¿qué es esto, nos traes un juguete?" dijo dirigiéndose a Haru, puesto que era ella la que tenía el cuerpo del prefecto. "¿Es tu novia? Parece peleona, ¡si hasta le has enseñado a decir tus mismas frases!" rió, y se giró hacia la chica, que alzó las tonfas preparada o preparado para abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

"Eh, preciosa, ¿por qué no mandas a ese idiota a paseo y vienes a divertirte con nosotros?" preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva, que logró repugnar a los dos adolescentes.

"**Tch. Herbívoro pervertido" **pensó Kyoya **"con esta apariencia nadie me tomará en serio" **se dijo, y volvió a hablar:

"¿A quién llamas preciosa, imbécil? Hn. Debes ser castigado" dijo abalanzándose hacia él.

"Lo estoy deseando, ricura" dijo dando un paso al frente, con expresión burlona.

Y justo cuando Hibari estaba a punto de volarle la sonrisa de un tonfazo, dos de sus hombres se abalanzaron contra el chico con cuerpo de chica, que comenzó a esquivar y golpear a los que se le veían encima. Y la lucha comenzó.

"**Hahi..." **se dijo Haru a unos metros de la pelea "**Bueno, aunque Hibari-san tenga un cuerpo más débil parece que sabe defenderse, desu" **pensó cuando vió a uno de los secuaces del jefe pervertido caer al suelo totalmente incapacitado **"Eso debió doler..."**

"¡Eh, Hibari!" gritó el lider alejado de la pelea sacando a Haru de sus pensamientos.

"¡Hahi!" gritó Haru.

"¿Se lo vas a dejar todo a ella?, ¿No vas a echarle una mano? Eres un cobarde" rió

En ese momento, Hibari, que acababa de terminar con el último de sus rivales, se acercó al jefe de la pandilla con cara de pocos amigos.

"No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, herbívoro" y se lanzó contra el hombre, que en un descuido le agarró de su pequeña muñeca y la inmovilizó poniéndola delante de él, de espaldas, pegando con fuerza su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Aunque tengas habilidad, careces de fuerza física, preciosa" sonrió, y Hibari sintió su aliento sobre su cuello mientras su mano descendía hacia sus caderas. Kyoya contuvo la repiración, asqueado por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, e intentó revolverse, sin conseguir resultados. **"Estúpido cuerpo herbívoro..."**

Por otro lado, Haru no sabía que hacer con su nuevo cuerpo. Finalmente, se armó de valor y plantó cara al bravucón.

"Te... ¡te morderé hasta la muerte, desu!" grito Haru intentando sonar seria, tratando de comportarse como el verdadero Hibari Kyoya.

Justo entoces Hibari sintió la necesidad de hacer un "palmface"

"Jajajajaja quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Hibari Kyoya, no pareces tú, ¿sabes?" e introdujo la mano bajo la camisa de la chica, que abrió los ojos como platos e intentó zafarse del "herbívoro pervertido" que ahora acariciaba su vientre plano. Interiormente Hibari maldecía con todas sus fuerzas por el repulsivo roce del cabecilla pervertido.

Cuando su mano ascendió y rozó el cierre de su sostén Hibari juró descuartizarle cuando volviese a su forma original, mientras tanto Haru se encontraba paralizada en el cuerpo del prefecto, pero reaccionó ante tal violación de la privacidad de SU cuerpo, y comenzó a acercarse con decisión al lider de la pandilla, que sintió un destello de ira en sus ojos (ese que tanto caracterizaba al joven) y vaciló, dando un paso atrás, recordando como era sufrir la ira del prefecto de Namimori, momento que Hibari aprovechó para deshacerse de él y propinarle un fuerte codazo en el estómago, tirándole al suelo.

"Asqueroso herbívoro pervertido..." masculló Hibari malhumorado

"¿Está bien, Hibari-san?"

Hibari la fulminó con la mirada.

"Miura Haru, ¿qué haces aún aquí?"

"¡Hahi!" Haru dio un respingo.

"Voy a matar al niño vaca y a preguntarle al bebé si sabe algo de esto" y dicho aquello, se dio media vuelta en dirección a la residencia Sawada.

"¡Espere, Hibari-san! E-esto... se está haciendo tarde y, debería ir a casa pero, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo en este cuerpo? Lo mismo va para usted, ¡qué van a decir si se presenta con ese cuerpo en su casa!" exclamó

Hibari calló durante unos segundos y, cuando por fin habló, dijo:

"No es mi problema, herbívoro. Vivo solo." respondió, y retomó su camino.

"**En ese caso..." **se dijo.

Entonces Haru tragó saliva, bajó la cabeza, y ocultando su rubor con sus cabellos negros apretó los puños y dijo:

"¡Por favor déjeme quedarme en su casa, Hibari-san!"

En ese momento Hibari paró en seco, y cuando se dio la vuelta una leve sorpresa pudo descubrirse en sus grandes ojos castaños.

**EXTRAS: Lo que pasó con la bazooka de los diez años**

"Pero Lambo" gritó la pequeña I-pin "no es de buena educación obligar a Haru-san a comer pasteles con nosotros, ¿sabes?" regañó.

"¡Hahahaha! No te preocupes, I-pin. Haru tendrá el honor de ser mi subordinada durante el resto de su vida, y si se porta bien y me compra golosinas, ¡Lambo-san le concederá el privilegio de ser la mujer del gran Lambo! ¡hahaha! Asi que no te pongas celosa, ¿Ne, I-pin?" dijo el pequeño niño vaca con una amplia sonrisa mientras dirigía la mirada a la chica, que parecía mirar totalmente absorta y con la boca entreabierta mientras miraba a un punto delante de ellos.

"¿Huh?" Lambo siguió la mirada de I-pin hasta dar con el objeto de su admiración: a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos se encontraba Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube.

Cuando Lambo volvió a mirar a la niña china vió un solo punto dibujado en la frente de la pequeña I-pin

"¡Uaaagh!" grito Lambo solo consiguiendo alejarse un par de metros cuando la bomba pinzu de I-pin explotó, mandando a volar a la chica y estampando al pobre Lambo contra un muro.

"¡Buaaaaaa!" lloró el pequeño mientra se sorbía los mocos.

Despues corrió a guardar su bazooka de los diez años, que había caído de la melena afro del pequeño niño vaca debido al impacto y la explosión. Y se dirigió corriendo mientras secaba sus larimas a la escuela de Haru.

Aún tenía que reclamar su pastel.

**¡Fin del capítulo 1! ^.^ ¿os ha gustado? Pues hacédmelo saber con un review (porfa :P)**

**Algunas veces incluiré algún extra (por no llamarlo omake, aunque estos se supone que no tienen que ver con la trama principal) al final de los capítulos con las cosas que pasaron y no salieron el el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**

**¡Ciao ciao!**


	2. ¿Soy un símbolo de disciplina?

**¡Hola a todos! Antes de nada, muchas gracias por los reviews :3 ¡si es que hacerme feliz es tan fácil como dejar vuestra opinión!**

**Bueno, ahora mismo donde yo vivo estamos en las vacaciones de verano así que supongo que tendré tiempo para actualizar ya que además tengo un montón de ideas para este fanfic. Pero eso no quiere decir que no acepte ideas o sugerencias (y críticas, por supuesto) así que estoy abierta a las posibilidades, mis lectores.**

**PD: Debido a un review que hablaba sobre lo que mencioné del OOC, quería aclarar que cuando dije que podía haber inevitable OOC, me refería a que yo haría lo posible para que nadie se me fuera del personaje, no que fuera haber OOC intencionado :P así que pondré esfuerzo y cuidado para que no me queden "Out Of Character" (dentro de lo posible y de la trama, claro).**

**Así que antes del capítulo un pequeño recordatorio acerca de la distribución del fic:**

"Diálogos"

"**Pensamientos"**

_Flashbacks_

* * *

Hibari pareció estudiarla durante un momento, aún sorprendido por el atrevimiento de aquel pequeño herbívoro.

"¿Y por qué debería acceder a eso, Miura Haru?" respondió finalmente con una mirada asesina.

"¡Hahi!" **"¡Pero qué acabo de hacer! Agh, ¿ahora qué digo?" **

Haru comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente mientas intentaba dejar de temblar "E-etto, si Hibari-san me dejara quedarme en su casa yo podría ayudarle a manejar su nuevo cuerpo, a-al fin y al cabo... yo soy la única que puede echarle una mano en eso" respondió la chica algo cohibida mientras observaba los zapatos de su uniforme escolar.

"¿Manejar mi cuerpo? Explícate herbívoro" **"Aún tengo que ir a la casa de Sawada. Quizá el bebé pelee conmigo hoy..." **

"Pues... puesto que creo que vamos a estar una temporada en el cuerpo del otro..." comenzó "**Que no me muerda hasta la muerte, que no me muerda hasta la muerte" **"cosas como ayudarle con su nueva ropa, el pelo, aconsejarle cuáles son los alimentos que mi cuerpo no tolera, emm... ayudarle a actuar como una chica para no levantar sospechas y... echarle una mano con sus ¡c-c-cu-cu-estiones femeninas!" agregó totalmente sonrojada.

Cuando miró a los castaños ojos del prefecto, o mejor dicho a sus propios ojos, pudo distinguir un apenas perceptible rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual la dejó un poco descolocada.

Hibari se percató de esto y maldijo mentalmente. Estaba claro que aún no podía controlar las emociones en ese nuevo y desentrenado cuerpo herbívoro. **"Kimi kara kamikorosu, Sawada y compañía" **pensó, y se dio media vuelta retomando su camino hacia la residencia Sawada.

"Haz lo que quieras, herbívoro" contestó sin detenerse.

"¡Hai! Se lo agradezco mucho, Hibari-san" dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Gesto que no pasó por alto el presidente del comité de disciplina, pues cuando Haru quiso darse cuenta la tonfa del prefecto se encontraba bajo su garganta.

"Nunca" susurró Hibari amenazadoramente "Nunca más mientras permanezcas en mi cuerpo vuelvas a poner esa expresión tan herbívora" y bajó su arma, no sin antes dirigirle una feroz mirada "O kamikorosu yo" concluyó.

Hibari echó a andar de nuevo mientras Haru, unos pasos por detrás de él y aún paralizada por el miedo, respiraba pesadamente intentando controlar el temblor de sus rodillas, pues si Hibari la viera hacerlo seguramente la mordería hasta la muerte alegando comportamiento herbívoro haciendo uso de su cuerpo.

Finalmente suspiró e intentó alcanzar a la pequeña figura femenina que sostenía las tonfas.

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Tsuna...

"¡Hiiiiiie! Haru, ¿has venido con Hibari-san?" dijo mirando los castaños ojos de la que creía su dulce e inofensiva amiga.** "¿Y qué hace Haru con las tonfas de Hibari-san?"**

"Te morderé hasta la muerte" dijo la chica sin más rodeos mientras tiraba a Tsuna al suelo y empezaba a golpearle bajo la estupefacción de todos en la sala.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo, mujer estúpida? ¡Juudaime aguante!" gritó Gokudera uniéndose a la pelea mientras Ryohei, arrodillado junto a Tsuna y Hibari animaba el conflicto dando golpes en el suelo con la palma de la mano, como si de un árbitro de boxeo se tratara...

"¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Sawada está fuera de combate y Haru gana al extremo!" exclamó eufórico el boxeador mientras que Tsuna, totalmente aturdido levantaba la cabeza para volverse a encontrar con la tonfa de Hibari.

"Maa maa" reía Yamamoto con el brazo detrás de la nuca.

"Ciaossu Hibari" saludó Reborn mirando a Haru mientras inclinaba levemente su fedora.

"¡Suelta al décimo, maldita!" gritaba Gokudera de fondo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Hibari?" preguntó el infante.

Haru tardó un momento en percatarse de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

"Hahi... e-etto, Reborn-chan, no vas a poder creerlo pero... Hibari-san y yo... hemos intercambiado cuerpos" confesó, haciendo que todo el mundo, incluso Hibari, que solo pronunció un simple "Hm" se volvieran a escucharla.

Gokudera, que estaba ayudando a levantarse a Tsuna fue el primero en hablar.

"¿Y por qué querríais hacer eso, nuevas experiencias? Tch"

"¡G-Gokudera-san!" exclamó Haru "¡No fue intencionadamente!" dijo apretando los puños e inflando los mofletes del cuerpo del prefecto.

En ese momento Gokudera estalló en carcajadas bajo el silencio de todos en la sala, intimidados por Hibari. Excepto Yamamoto, que permanecía sentado con su sonrisa habitual.

"**Q-que valiente Gokudera-kun" **pensó Tsuna **"¿o es que carece totalmente de instinto de supervivencia? ¡hiiiiiie, Gokudera-kun detente!"**

"Definitivamente sería imposible para Hibari hacer ese gesto tan adorable" rio Gokudera, y se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente sonrojado **"¡Qué rayos acabo de decir!"**

"¿Acabas de llamarme adorable?" preguntaron Hibari y Haru al unísono

"¡Esto es confuso al extremo!" gritaba Ryohei con cara de no entender una palabra.

"¡Callaos todos!" exclamó de pronto el arcobaleno. "Dame-Tsuna, este es un asunto serio, deberías controlar a tu familia"

Un prolongado silencio inundó la sala, hasta que Reborn volvió a tomar la palabra.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" preguntó seriamente con Leon sobre su hombro.

"Herbívoro, responde" intervino el prefecto desde el cuerpo de Haru.

"Hai... Bueno, basicamente yo iba con Lambo-chan camino a la pastelería cuando chocamos con Hibari-san, y entonces ese extraño artefacto que desprende nubes rosas con el que viajamos al futuro nos cayó encima y... cuando el humo se disipó... ¡me convertí en Hibari-san!" lloriqueó Haru mientras Hibari le echaba una mirada asesina que parecía decir "¿Qué te dije sobre los gestos herbívoros?"

"Ya veo..." asintió el bebé "Esa estúpida vaca, no me sorprende"

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?" preguntó Yamamoto "No podemos dejarlos así para siempre."

"Tsuna" llamó Reborn "Eres el jefe de la familia, ¿qué medidas vas a tomar?"

Tsuna pareció sorprendido.

"¡Y-yo ni siquiera he accedido aún a ser el jefe Vongola!" lloriqueó el castaño.

"Pero la familia te necesita" alegó el arcobaleno.

El chico suspiró y pasó los dedos por sus desordenados cabellos "Um, supongo que habría que dejar la bazooca de los diez años a Gianini para que intentara arreglarla y después contactar con la familia Bovino para que pudiera contribuir a la causa"

Reborn, tras su fedora de mafioso sonrió.

"Bien. Hibari, Haru, hasta que tengamos alguna pista o la bazooca esté arreglada tendréis que lidiar con el problema por vuestra cuenta, hasta entonces nosotros no podemos hacer nada excepto encontrar a esa estúpida vaca y darle su merecido." comentó el infante.

"Está bien, bebe. Ahora me voy, odio las multitudes" se despidió Hibari.

"¡Hahi! ¡espéreme, Hibari-san!" gritó Haru tras el prefecto, que ya había salido de la habitación.

Cuando los cuatro chicos y el bebé estuvieron solos Ryohei fue el primero en hablar:

"Sigo confundido al extremo, ¿por qué Hibari estaba lloriqueando como una niña?" preguntó el boxeador.

"¡Cabeza de césped eres un inútil!" gritó Gokudera malhumorado desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Fuera de la casa Hibari y Haru caminaban en silencio.

"Herbívoro" comenzó el prefecto "¿Qué vas a decirle a tus padres cuando te pregunten dónde vas a pasar la noche?"

Haru suspiró. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que esto pudiera estar pasándoles.

"Como pensaba, no tienes ni idea de qué inventar, débil herbívoro." Haru escondió el rostro bajo los negros cabellos del guardián, avergonzada.

"¿Tus padres son reputados profesores de universidad, hm? Pues dirás que has recibido una oferta para entrar en un prestigioso internado y que vas a aceptarla, así no tendrás que preocuparte por tener que quedarte en tu casa, Miura."

Haru levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. **"¡Es perfecto, desu!"**

"M-muchas gracias de verdad Hibari-san, estoy muy agradecida" dijo inclinando su cuerpo para hacer una leve reverencia

"Hn" sonrió el prefecto "Y así podrás asistir a Namimori-chuu sin levantar sospechas" agregó.

"¿Haru irá a la escuela de Tsuna-san y los demás?" preguntó "¿por qué?"

"El cuerpo de un hombre como yo en una escuela de chicas sería llamativo, estúpido herbívoro, por no mencionar que te necesito en la escuela de Namimori."

Haru frunció el ceño "¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mí, desu? Además, ¿Hibari-san me necesita?"

Hibari se encogió de hombros "Como miembro de la problemática pandilla de Sawada tengo el deber de investigar tus movimientos. Además, como dije, te necesito. Te necesito como símbolo de disciplina."

"¡Hahi! ¿S-simbolo de disciplina?"

"Eso he dicho Miura, no agotes mi paciencia" y suspiró "me refiero a que te necesito para poner orden en mis dominios, amansar a esos debiluchos, que sepan quien manda. Mi mera presencia les hace temblar y huir despavoridos. Eso es lo que necesito de ti, de tu cuerpo." explicó.

"Pero eso es algo terrible, Hibari-san" dijo Haru con una gotita de sudor resbalándose por su cabeza.

Hibari sonrió de forma pícara bajo sus femeninos cabellos castaños "Lo sé"

Ante esto Haru tragó saliva **"¡Hahi! Aún en otro cuerpo Hibari-san es un ser espeluznante, sin duda" **pensó mientras lo observaba.

Después de aquello el silencio se hizo de nuevo, hasta que Haru cayó en la cuenta de algo...

"¡HAHI!" exclamó, y se volvió hacia Hibari.

El guardián la miró extrañado **"¿Herbívoro?"**

"Hibari-san, le necesito para una importante misión" dijo Haru seriamente "Usted ahora que tiene un cuerpo femenino, necesitará ropa femenina. Pero en cambio Haru lo que necesita es avisar a sus padres de que pasará la noche fuera, por eso tenemos que ir a mi casa. Por hoy les diré que me quedo en casa de Kyoko y así no sospecharan de modo que...-"

"Herbívoro. No voy a ponerme ropa femenina." cortó Hibari tajantemente. **"Bastante tengo con esta estúpida falda..." **pensó bajando la mirada** "un carnívoro como yo no puede llevar algo como esto. No sirve para luchar, además entra el frío y... me siento expuesto."**

"Pero Hibari-san, usted tendrá que matricularse en Nami-chuu de nuevo ya que que yo estaré suplantándole y usted no querrá ir a la escuela Midori, supongo. Y si yo hago de usted y usted hace de Haru y viene a Namimori (porque estoy segura que no quiere dejar su preciada escuela a mi cargo y sin su personal supervisión) tendrá que venir al colegio como una chica y usar el uniforme femenino, por lo que Hibari-san tendrá que utilizar ropa para mujer, ¿no es cierto?" concluyó Haru, orgullosa de su resolución

"Hn ¿y qué?"

"¡H-Hahi! Pues que se va a vestir de mujer de todas formas, y yo necesito que entre a mi casa y coja mi ropa y las cosas que ahora usted necesitará. Además debe avisar a mis padres de que pasaré la noche fuera." Explicó.

"Está bien herbívoro. Llévame a tu casa." accedió el prefecto.

Haru sonrió satisfecha

"¡Hai! No está nada lejos, de echo solo hay que doblar esa esquina y habremos llegado. Yo me quedaré esperando fuera"

"Bien." contestó Hibari.

Cuando hubieron llegado Hibari se adelantó hasta la puerta mientras Haru se apoyó contra un muro.

"Segunda planta, cuarta habitación a la derecha. Ese es mi cuarto" explicó.

Hibari asintió mientras abría la puerta. Cuando la cerró tras de sí y se quitó los zapatos por un momento dudo qué decir, hasta que al final se decantó por un simple "Ya llegué"

Una figura femenina se asomó detrás de la cocina, mientras alguien más bajaba las escaleras.

"Haru-chan, ¡qué tarde vienes hoy!" exclamó la madre de la chica.

"Estábamos esperándote para cenar" agregó el que Hibari suponía sería "el padre de la herbívora".

"Hola madre, hola padre" dijo Hibari haciendo una educada reverencia mientras se adelantaba a las escaleras. "Esta noche dormiré en casa de Sasagawa. Recogeré mis cosas y saldré en este momento"

Los padres de Haru se miraron sorprendidos

"¿Ara? ¿Haru-chan?" preguntó extrañada la mujer

"¿Me ha llamado padre?" cuestionó extrañado el señor Miura rascándose la nuca.

Por otro lado Hibari se encontraba ya en la segunda planta.

"**Cuarta habitación a la derecha..." **pensó mientras avanzaba.

"**Es esta." **se dijo mientras se adentraba en la habitación. La habitación de Haru era limpia y espaciosa. Miró a su alrededor; la sala constaba de una gran cama de matrimonio en el centro, un amplio armario empotrado y varias estanterías repletas de libros y mangas.

Abrió el armario encontrando un gran bolso de viaje, y lo dejó sobre la cama, después, sin más complicaciones, abrazó la gran pila de ropa colgada y la echó toda dentro de la bolsa. Luego decidió mirar en los cajones: calcetines, camisetas interiores y...

"**Oh..."**

Ropa interior.

Su rostró se tornó de un color rojo brillante mientras alzaba un sostén de encaje blanco, con pequeñas florecitas rosas en los tirantes y un lazo blanco entre las copas. Cuando miró hacia delante se encontró frente a frente con el espejo de la cómoda y pudo apreciar su rubor.

"**Espera, ¿voy a tener que ponerme esto?..." **finalmente, con cuidado dejó el trozo de encaje el el bolso, y repitió la operación anterior sacando el cajón y vaciándolo entero junto a las otras prendas que ya había guardado.

Cuando hubo terminado fue al baño y metió algunas cosas de aseo personal y demás utensilios.

Finalmente, bajó las escaleras y se despidió de los Miura con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

A la salida esperaba Haru, con las manos en sus pantalones de prefecto.

"Herbívoro" saludó Hibari "Cuando lleguemos a mi casa vamos a tener que discutir unas cosas" añadió escondiendo el rubor aún existente, y sin mediar palabra dejó caer el bolso de viaje a los pies de Haru mientras retomaba el camino hacia la residencia Hibari.

* * *

**¡Y este ha sido el capítulo dos! Llevo todo el día escribiendo para acabar esto cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior ayer, ¿me merezco un review, no? (porfaaa (: ) **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, en el siguiente cap veremos otras situaciones cómicas entre Hibari y Haru relacionadas con la convivencia y el cambio de sexo que repentinamente ambos han sufrido...**

**Y ya que esto es 1886 en algún momento de este alocado fic surgirá el amor (veremos como), pero surgirá.**

**Yo: ¡Review porfaaaa! T.T Eh, chicos ¿podríais ayudarme? .**

**Fran: Haaai... (*se aclara la garganta*) Seeeeenpai, ¿podrías dejar un review?**

**Bel: (*aparece de la nada*) Eh, ranucha, así no convencerás a nadie Ushishishi**

**Fran: *suspira***

**Fran: Seeeeenpai, el príncipe falso va a matarme si no dejas review... así que...**

**Bel y Fran: Deja un review y... ¡salva una rana al día! **

**Fran: Arigatou (*hace el símbolo de la victoria*)**

**Yo: Fran, eres tan adorable... *¬***

**Y tras este pequeño delirio de la autora (yo) y la demostración de lo mucho que me encanta Fran... ¡Ciao ciao!**


	3. Terrible convivencia

**¡Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo \^.^/ por cierto, quería aclarar que me he cambiado el nickname :P**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, y sobre todo a los que me dejaron un review, es decir, HimeCavallone-8, BruMoscardi, deisy1510, Suno-chan, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Shald120, pinkus-pyon, DarkinocensDLT, mukii, ¡ARIGATOU! :D**

**Bueno, pues este capítulo no es ni más ni menos que lo que anuncia el título, "convivencia", por eso espero que no resulte pesado o aburrido D: eso sí, me ha quedado un poco pervertido xD**

**¡Por cierto! Empezaré a poner lineas de separación en los saltos de tiempo para que sea menos confuso.**

**Y antes de dejaros con el cap, insisto, críticas, sugerencias y demás son más que bienvenidas. **

**PD: Leer nota de autor del final. ¿Porfa? ¡Tengo una petición para mis posibles lectores!**

* * *

"Herbívoro, entra" dijo Hibari con voz calmada, mientras quitaba la chaqueta de prefecto de sus ahora femeninos hombros y la colgaba, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

Haru tradujo la particular invitación por un "Bienvenida, puedes pasar." e hizo una leve reverencia "Arigatou por dejar a Haru quedarse aquí, desu" y se quitó los zapatos mientras observaba y admiraba el hogar del prefecto; era una casa tradicional japonesa, amplia y espaciosa, y minimalista.

Por un momento Haru se quedó parada en la entrada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni a dónde dirigirse. Kyoya no dejó pasar esto y, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza, dijo:

"Sígueme" y desapareció de la gran entrada, conduciendo a Haru a una sala de estar. La ahora pelinegra siguió al prefecto mientras miraba a todos lados con curiosidad. Finalmente Hibari se sentó en un fino cojín junto a la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, indicando a Haru que tomara asiento.

"Muy bien, Miura." comenzó "Ahora estás bajo mi techo. Y bajo mis normas, por lo tanto" dijo con su nueva y cantarina voz. Y sonrió de forma pícara.

"¡Hahi!" gritó imaginando los cientos de significados y consecuencias que podrían esconder esas palabras, todas desagradables.

"H-Haru actuará respetuosa, no le molestará en sus actividades y será silenciosa como un ninja desu!" aseguró "será como si no estuviera aquí."

"Wao, herbívora. Bien dicho" y asintió "Pero me temo que eso no será posible." cortante, cambiando el semblante y asesinándola con la mirada (múltiple veces) petrificó con ello a la pobre Haru. **"¡Ha-ha-h-hahi! ¿He dicho algo malo?"**

"La razón por la que no puedo permitir que hagas como si no estuvieras, es porque, te informo, a partir de ahora serás mi esclava personal, o mejor dicho, _esclavo_ personal"

Haru le miró durante unos segundos, pestañeó un par de veces, su mirada se desvió un instante.

"**Esclavo"**

"..."

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en él y su boca se abrió, pero inmediatamente la cerró.

"..."

Infló los mofletes, soltó el aire de golpe. Frunció el ceño, parecía molesta. Hibari se limitó a ladear la cabeza levemente, curioso.

Su batalla mental parecía llegar a su fin, y con ello, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes. Hibari, que estaba por hacer algún comentario sarcástico calló justo cuando Haru estalló en llanto. Uno muy exagerado y cómico.

"¡Pero Haru no quiere ser referida en el género masculino!" lloriqueó.

Una gotita de sudor descendió sobre la cabeza de Hibari **"¿Era eso lo que le preocupaba?"**

"Pero ahora eres un hombre"

"¿Hahi? ¿entonces puedo considerarla como mujer?"

Hibari le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

"No"

"¡Hahi!"

El prefecto suspiró. Cansado de oir grititos decidió retirarse.

"Tu habitación está al final del pasillo" le informó mientras se levantaba "Deberías preocuparte por servirme incondicionalmente, no por estupideces, herbívoro. Te advierto, soy una persona exigente." Y se fue, dejando a Haru sola en la sala.

"**Hahi... que forma tan extraña de pedirle a Haru que fuera su secretaria" **pensó mientras soltaba una risita **"Quizás tuviera vergüenza, desu"** se dijo feliz, en su dulce inocencia. **"De todas formas Haru trabajará duro para Hibari-san como agradecimiento por dejar que me quede aquí," **se convenció Haru con determinación, mientras cogía su bolsa de viaje y empezaba a revisar distraídamente las prendas que había traído Kyoya; utensilios de aseo personal, pantalones, vestidos, camisas, ropa interior...

"..."

Y las lágrimas cómicas volvieron a salir, pero esta vez más calmada y silenciosamente.

"**Haru no pensó en eso... que vergüenza desu" **pensó enterrando su rostro en una blusa. "**Por suerte Hibari-san no es un pervertido..."**

Y con ese pensamiento de dirigió a la habitación que le había indicado el prefecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto y durante todo el tiempo que habían durado las cavilaciones de Haru, Hibari había estado tumbado en su cama con los párpados cerrados, sin llegar a estar dormido, solo para abrirlos cuando sintió una leve molestia... **"Hn..." **pero cruzó las piernas, y volvió a cerrar los párpados. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos, malhumorado, y se levantó de golpe para atender sus necesidades.

Se dirigió al baño que comunicaba con su habitación. Tenía ganas de orinar, pues con un cuerpo u otro, las necesidades eran las mismas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró. Miró abajo y se topó con su falda del uniforme escolar. Y sin darle más vueltas, en vez de subirse la falda como cualquier chica haría, bajó la cremallera y la prenda se desprendió de su cintura. Al fin y al cabo Hibari era un inexperto en faldas.

Sus dedos se posaron el la goma de sus bragas**.** Se sentía como un pervertido.

* * *

Haru abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó su equipaje sobre la cama, para después dejarse caer sobre ella.

Su habitación tenía una cama de matrimonio con una cabecera de ébano, armarios y mesillas a juego, un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara, y una televisión color negro colgada frente a la cama. Además de lo que Haru suponía, sería un baño personal incorporado.

Se relajó sobre su cama, había sido un largo y complicado día. Estaba por ceder al sueño cuando un fuerte sonido la espabiló, venía del baño. Era la cisterna de un inodoro.

Haru abrió los ojos como platos. Justo entonces vio salir al prefecto del baño

"¡HAHI!"

"Herbívoro, esa es mi cama" dijo lentamente. Haru le miró confundida

"P-Pero... esta es la habitación que usted me indicó, Hibari-san"

"Hn. Lo es." respondió distraídamente. "Pero también es la tuya"

Haru ladeó la cabeza "¿Hahi? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?" preguntó inocentemente.

Hibari, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, sonrió "Si vas a ser mi esclava/criada/leal mascota, debes estar dispuesta a atender mis órdenes a cualquier hora del día." explicó "Por eso, si me despierto en medio de la noche y quiero un vaso de agua, solo tengo que despertarte y tú me lo traerás, puesto que estarás durmiendo en un futón junto a mi cama."

Haru se quedó pensativa "El papá de Haru le dijo que no compartiera habitación con un hombre hasta el matrimonio, desu, pero puesto que Hibari-san ahora es una mujer papá debería de estar de acuerdo... así que está bien, supongo."

Entendiendo a lo que de verdad se refería el señor Miura, y que Haru lo había tomado como algo literal, dejó pasar el asunto mientras pensaba que aquella era una mujer realmente tonta e inocente.

"Herbívoro, no era una petición, sino una orden"

"¡Hahi! No sea rudo, Hibari-san..." y entonces recordó algo "Por cierto, ¿qué estaba haciendo en el baño hace un momento, desu?"

"..."

Haru ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

"**No, no puede ser"**

Haru abrió los ojos como platos, y sus labios se despegaron lentamente.

"¡HI-HIBARI-SAN ES UN PERVERTIDO!" gritó escondiendo la cara y el sonrojo en una almohada.

El prefecto empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Idiota, tu también tendrás que hacerlo."

Haru no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, ni dónde meterse...

"¡Ha-Haru se aguantará, Haru no quiere ver nada, ¡Haru se mantendrá pura e inocente para Tsuna-san!" exclamó, y en un impulso lanzó el almohadón que sostenía contra la pequeña figura del guardián.

Hibari esquivó con facilidad y se cruzó de brazos. Aquel pequeño atrevimiento herbívoro le había resultado entretenido **"Buen trabajo, mi mascota fiel" **y decidió divertirse un poco más. Dio unos pasos hacia ella.

"Pero no puedes aguantar por siempre" dijo. Al fin y al cabo, no le faltaba razón.

"¡Hahi! ¡Haru aguantará!" aseguró con convicción. El prefecto se encogió de hombros.

"Como quieras, herbívoro" y encendió la televisión mientras se acomodaba en la cama. "Pero tengo hambre. Hazme la cena, quiero hamburguesas" y clavó su mirada en los grises y asustados ojos "Ahora"

Haru dio un respingo "¡Hai!" y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Unos segundos después los pasos volvieron a oírse y Haru asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas.

"Esto... por favor Hibari-san, aseguresé de no volver a hacer nada pervertido, desu" y se fue de la habitación tan rápido como había venido.

Hibari frunció las cejas desconcertado, dejando a un lado su permanente impasibilidad. Hibari Kyoya NO era un pervertido. Solo un carnívoro que había tenido la mala suerte de verse envuelto en semejante lío...

El guardián de la nube suspiró. Necesitaba relajarse, quizás un buen baño...

… "**Hn. Pero la mujer ruidosa se escandalizará..." **pensó, y se encogió de hombros **"Pero es un herbívoro, así que no me importa." **y se levantó bostezando. Tenía una bañera que llenar.

* * *

Haru apagó los fogones y sacó un par de platos. Había sido un día complicado, y tenía hambre. Comenzó a servir la carne sobre la vajilla, y lo trasladó todo a la mesa, donde ya tenía todo lo necesario para empezar a comer.

Solo faltaba Hibari.

Haru se dirigía a la segunda planta cuando oyó un persistente ruido **"¿Hahi?" **comenzó a subir las escaleras, cada vez se oía más claramente.

Agua.

Por un momento se quedó paralizada, pero consiguió salir de su estupor y comenzó a correr a toda prisa hacia la habitación del prefecto.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de golpe, que chocó con violencia contra la pared, y lo que pudo apreciar fue la visión de un pequeño cuerpo cubierto con tan solo una toalla. Parecía que aún estaba seco así que supuso que aún no debía haber entrado al baño.

"¡HAHI! ¿HIBARI-SAN, NO LE PUEDO DEJAR SOLO?"

Un par de ojos castaños se posó contra la agitada mirada gris-azulada.

"Herbívoro, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó en tono calmado.

"¡Qué crees que estás haciendo tú!" exclamó.

Hibari levantó las cejas levemente. No solo le había tuteado, ¡se había atrevido a desafiarle!

La alondra estaba a punto de decir su famoso "Kamikorosu" y lanzarse a morder hasta la muerte a aquel pequeño herbívoro, pero entonces advirtió el intenso rubor de Haru, parecía muy abochornada e intentaba cubrirlo con sus negros cabellos. Era un gesto interesante que aún no se acostumbraba a ver reflejado en su propio rostro, y aquella mujer ruidosa parecía no poder controlar sus propias emociones. En absoluto.

"Si es lo que te preocupa, he procurado no mirar mientras me quitaba la ropa, herbívoro" cuando quiso darse cuenta esas palabras habían salido de su boca, le sorprendió oírse a sí mismo decir algo como aquello. Algo tan... impropio de un carnívoro...

"¿Hahi? ¿Lo dice enserio?" **"Entonces ahora vuelve a tratarme de usted... hn"**

"Hn" Haru lo tomó como un sí.

"S-se lo agradezco Hibari-san, pero no puede simplemente tomar un baño así como así, desu" El guardián la miró con curiosidad.

"Entonces" comenzó "Segun tú debo aguantar mis necesidades y dejar a un lado mi higiene personal por un periodo ilimitado de tiempo?

"**..." "La verdad es que dicho así suena muy estúpido..."**

"No, pero..."

"¿Qué sugieres entonces, Miura?" preguntó Kyoya con irritación "¿Qué propones?"

* * *

**Y este ha sido el fina. Como ya dije, convivencia. Si os ha gustado, por favor dejadme un review, que parece la típica excusa pero realmente animan un montón a actualizar :)**

**Em, había pensado incluir el principio del próximo capítulo al final de este, pero al final calculé mal, y me ha quedado así. Lo digo porque en una sugerencia, DarkinocensDLT me pidió que incluyera algo, y bueno, parece que en el próximo cap será jaja. **

**¡Nos vemos! (*sacude la mano y se aleja felizmente*)**

**Fran: Bel-senpaaaai, la autora es casi tan despistada como usted.**

**Bel: Ushishishi ¿a qué te refieres, ranucha? Explícate.**

**Fran: Haaaai. (*mira a camara* (sí, a esa que me acabo de inventar)) La autora quería pedir a sus lectores un favor.**

**Bel: ¿En serio? Qué inútil. Los príncipes como yo no necesitamos a nadie si deseamos algo Ushishishi.**

**Fran: Pero senpai, usted es un príncipe falso. **

**Bel: … *lanza un cuchillo contra el gorro de Fran" **

**Fran: Ah...**

**Bel: Rana estúpida, explica de una vez a los lectores lo que quiere la mujer esa que me escribe estos guiones tan poco principescos.**

**Fran: Aqui vooy. *se aclara la garganta* Ya que la autora es una buena para nada dibujando, quería pediros a vosotros, lectores, que si a alguien le interesa y quiere contribuir en esta noble causa, puede hacer un dibujo de Hibari-san y Haru-san para asignar a este fic y contactar con ella por PM.**

**Bel: Vaya... sí qué es una inútil**

**Fran: Como se esperaba de autora-san...**

**(*La autora llega corriendo*) **

**Autora: ¡Fraaaan-kun! ¡olvidaba despedirme de ti! **

**Fran: Oh oh... senpai, vámonos. Autora-san ha vuelto para acosarme... **

**Bel: Ushishi huyamos de esa lunática.**

**Bel y Fran: ¡hasta la próxima! *Fran hace el signo de la victoria y ambos salen despavoridos***

**Autora: *Llega corriendo y jadeando* ¿Fran-kun? *se vuelve hacia los lectores* ¡Ah, hola! Pues como ha dicho Fran, me gustaría asignar una imagen acorde al fic y que salga ahí arriba para cuando entréis aquí, pero lamentablemente no creo que me salga nada demasiado decente u.u así que pensé que quizás vosotros querríais contribuir... no pido nada especial, dibujado digitalmente o a lo tradicional, me da igual. Por poner un ejemplo, algo como Haru con tonfas y Hibari diciendo "¡Hahi!" xD, más que nada algo que refleje el argumento del fanfic. Acepto dibujos chibi, y lo que se os ocurra.**

**Lo dicho, si alguien quiere ayudar y le apetece, que contacte conmigo. Estaré muy agradecida ^^ así que perdonad por el atrevimiento, y lo siento si os ha dado la impresion de que soy una aprovechada :S **

**De todas formas muchas gracias por leer, ¡ciaossu!**


	4. Hora del baño

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo \('^')/**

**Quería agradecer a todos los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores, a los que me dejaron un comentario, y sobre todo a DarkinocensDLT por seguir este fanfic y ofrecerse para el asunto del dibujo, del que próximamente os seguiré contando, (muchas gracias, tú siempre ayudando y dejándome review T.T) También a por el otro maravilloso dibujo que recibí. Vosotros mandándome cosas y yo demorándome tanto en actualizar... me disculpo por la tardanza u.u**

**Ah, por cierto, aprovecho para promocionar mi FRANXHARU o 2686 XDDD Pasaos si tenéis tiempo, está clasificado M por el posible lemon. Se llama "No soy un renacuajo" y va de Fran intentando demostrarle a Haru por todos los medios que a pesar de sus 5 años de diferencia no es ningún crío... e.e**

**ADVERTENCIA: POR POSIBLES CONFUSIONES, EMPEZARÉ A REFERIRME A HIBARI COMO MUJER Y A HARU COMO HOMBRE, YA QUE TÉCNICAMENTE LO SON, lol. SIN EMBARGO ELLOS SE REFERIRÁN ENTRE SÍ CON EL GÉNERO QUE TENÍAN ORIGINALMENTE. ES DECIR, HIBARI SE REFIERE A HARU COMO CHICA Y VICEVERSA, SIN EMBARGO YO COMO NARRADORA LES HE CAMBIADO EL SEXO.**

* * *

"¿Qué sugieres entonces, Miura?" preguntó Kyoya con irritación "¿Qué propones?"

Haru se sorprendió un poco. No es como si supiera qué decir, lo único que pretendía era impedir lo que el prefecto estaba a punto de hacer.

"E-etto um, yo... pues... jaja" rió nerviosamente **"¡QUÉ DIGO!"**

"Tch" chistó la alondra justo antes de entrar, mientras le cerraba la puerta en sus narices.

Haru se apoyó en la puerta con una mezcla de resignación y frustración mientras oía el agua caer. Era inevitable, pero aún así no quería permitirlo.

"**Quéhagoquéhagoquéhago ¿QUÉ HAGO, HAHI?"**

Oyó entonces el cambio de la caldera que anunciaba la llegada del agua caliente...

Era ahora... o nunca.

Tomó el coraje necesario para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y tras girar el pequeño pomo se coló en el luminoso cuartito ahora lleno de vaho...

Era un baño japonés, claro. En ese tipo de baños solo había que meterse en la bañera una vez enjabonado y limpio. Primero debías lavarte sentado en una pequeña banqueta, mientras que la bañera llena de agua caliente tenía una función meramente relajante para el cuerpo.

Hibari se encontraba ahí sentado como Dios le trajo al mundo. Bueno, como kami-sama la trajo a ella, más bien. El caso es que cuando el "herbívoro" irrumpió allí abruptamente, Hibari dejó la pequeña alcachofa de la ducha el el suelo y se levantó con una mano apoyada en su cintura.

"¡HAHI, Hibari-san, esa mano fuera!"

El prefecto la miró largo y tendido, y sin moverse un milímetro del sitio en el que se encontraba, soltó:

"Herbívoro, quítate la ropa."

"¿Qué?" dejó escapar el aludido "¡N-no, mis ojos deben de permanecer puros para Tsuna-san!" insistió mientras abrazaba su recientemente adquirido cuerpo con ansiedad.

Hibari miró a aquel animalillo asustado con ferocidad. Estaba harta de sus tonterías, de sus grititos, de sus "¡Hahi!", harta de tener que preocuparse no solo de sí misma.

Y claro, no podía morder hasta la muerte su propio cuerpo, tenía que contenerse así que, ¿qué más podía hacer?

"En ese caso no mires." dijo, con sencillez. Si seguía así pronto le empezarían a salir bultitos de rabia acumulada en el cuello...

"**¡Como si todo fuera tan simple, desu!" **

Hibari respiró profundamente, intentando evitar el tic asesino que amenazaba con perturbar sus facciones calmadas.

"Herbívoro, tienes tres opciones." sentenció, a punto de perder la paciencia. "Puedes quitarte la ropa sin mirar..." comenzó a enumerar "o bien puedes quitártela mirando —no tengo complejos de todas formas—. " continuó.

Haru se quedó pensativa y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

"¿Y... y la otra opción, desu?"

Hibari curvó ligeramente sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisita sádica. Como buen carnívoro podía oler el miedo de su pequeña presa asustada, oír su corazón desbocado, observar las gotas de sudor mezclado con nerviosismo deslizarse por su frente... Dios, que alguien le pegara un tonfazo si aquella no era la mejor sensación del mundo.

"Hn... si no estás conforme con eso, entonces te desnudaré a la fuerza. No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?"

"**Hn, así aprenderá."**

"**¿HAHI?" **

Haru retrocedió asustado olvidando totalmente el motivo por el que se encontraba allí. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta, y miró a Hibari con ojos suplicantes, que había llegado hasta su posición y ahora se encontraba apoyando su antebrazo en la pared, justo a uno de los costados de Haru, impidiendo su huida.

Si hubiera sido más alta hubiera transmitido una sensación mucho más intimidante, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que su "presa" le superaba en altura y en tamaño. Pero qué se le iba a hacer.

"No vas a ningún sitio..." informó Hibari, contundente "Debes aprender a enfrentar las cosas por ti misma, herbívoro. No puedes simplemente huir de todo ahora que tienes el cuerpo de un carnívoro, ya que es tu deber cuidar de él como la sirviente personal que eres y como animal que está por debajo de mí en la cadena alimenticia ¿entiendes?"

Haru asintió nerviosa.

"Bien. Pues como dueño y poseedor de la casa en la que _tú_, herbívoro, te estás alojando cual parásito gorrón..." recitó , como si de un veredicto se tratara. "Te encargo el cuidado de mi cuerpo y la satisfacción de _todas_ las necesidades que este requiera."

Dicho aquello apartó su cuerpo del del muchacho, liberándolo. Se adentró unos pasos en el cuarto baño y se agachó para recoger la pequeña manguerita, dándole la espalda.

"Ah." dijo de pronto, levantándose despacio. "La higiene personal..." abrió el grifo "También es una de ellas."

Cuando Haru quiso darse cuenta sus ropas y cabellos estaban completamente empapados. El agua estaba calentita, pero, aún así... ¿qué demonios...?

Haru le miró con ojos desorbitados.

"¡P-pe-pero qué haces, baka!"

Hibari dejó escapar un amago de risita. **"Parece que este herbívoro solo me tutea cuando se enfada. Y encima, me insulta"**

Sin ninguna razón, todo aquello empezó a parecerle casi divertido. Era interesante meterse con aquel animalillo después de todo.

Sin mediar palabra Hibari volvió a apuntarle con la alcachofa de la ducha, que seguía funcionando.

"Bueno, si te empeñas en portarte como el animal herbívoro que eres tendré que bañarte, hn."

Haru, totalmente calada y con los ojos medio cerrados buscó a tientas el pomo de la puerta, solo para descubrir que había sido atrancado. Y cuando se lanzó desesperadamente en busca de la pequeña piececita del cerrojo se encontró con que había sido arrancada de cuajo.

Totalmente desorientado, miró a Hibari en su completo estupor.

"Es que aún no has recibido tu castigo." alegó este, con sencillez.

"¡HAHI! Pero Hibari-san, ¡encerrándome a mí, también se está encerrado a usted mismo! ¿cómo piensa salir?"

"Siempre puedo tirar la puerta abajo."

"..."

Haru miró a Hibari. Hibari miró a Haru... y Hibari volvió a dirigir el chorro de agua hacia el chico asustado, que casi se mata con todo el agua desparramada.

"¡Pa-pare, Hibari-san!" le rogó, sin resultado alguno.

"No me queda otra, ¿eh? Está bien, desu. Dese la vuelta."

"..."

El chorro se detuvo.

"¡HAHI! ¡Pero la que tendría que darse la vuelta soy yo...! Aunque eso no sirve si soy la que se esta quitando la ropa... agh ¡Lo siento Hibari-san, como pensaba, esto es demasiado para Haru!" exclamó inclinándose a modo de disculpa.

"Herbívoro, así no vamos a acabar nunca." dijo, con la intención de acercarse de nuevo.

"Vavavavavale, está bien. Haru lo capta, lo capta. Quédese a una distancia prudencial, Haru se lo quitará aún si tiene que sacrificar la pureza de sus ojos."

Haru comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa con los dedos temblorosos. Estaba mojada y se le resbalaban los botones. La mirada de Hibari clavada a fuego en ella tampoco ayudaba en absoluto...

Cuando deshizo todos los botones lanzó una mirada insegura a la chica que le observaba impasible. Mirarse a sí misma le seguía resultando raro.

Hibari asintió para que procediera, y tragando saliva Haru deslizó la camisa de sus hombros, que cayó al suelo.

No podía decir que era la primera vez que veía un torso masculino al desnudo, porque había visto a Tsuna numerosas veces pasearse por ahí en paños menores siempre que entraba en modo "última voluntad".

Aún así nada se sentía de la misma manera. Era una sensación... completamente distinta, en varios sentidos.

Hibari hizo un sonidito con la garganta a modo de impaciencia. Por dios, no era tan difícil.

Haru deshizo en el agarre de su cinturón y desabrochó el primer botón de su pantalón. Cuando sus manos buscaron el segundo estas temblaban violentamente...

Escuchó a la mujer chistar cabreada al otro lado de la estancia, y unos ligeros pasos llegaron hasta el chico en el mismo espacio de tiempo en el que tardó en alzar la vista.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y la feroz mirada castaña bajo unos centímetros.

De pronto unos delicados y finos dedos apartaron las manos temblorosas con violencia, y se ocuparon de acabar lo que ella había dejado a la mitad. Haru contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se dejaba hacer. Pero al notar el roce del caer de sus pantalones del uniforme contra sus pálidas pantorrillas, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, solo para vislumbrar apenas unas manos agarradas en torno a la goma elástica de la única prenda que desesperadamente se aferraba a su cuerpecillo, junto a la última gota de cordura y estabilidad que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, cuando observó cómo esas mismas manos tiraron hacia abajo ya era demasiado tarde —ya podía despedirse de la "pureza" de sus manos, también— cerró los ojos automaticamente, y apretó tan fuerte que incluso dolió.

No había visto nada. Nada que no se hubiera visto claro, al menos. Bueno, en realidad si que había visto un poco, solo que había cerrado los ojos lo suficientemente pronto como para no haber visto nada que no estuviera difuso. Vaya lío, en fin.

Aún así decidió hacer como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada por el bien de su propia salud mental. Sí, autoconvencerse era lo mejor, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar una inocente chiquilla de dieciséis años de edad en plena cresta de su adolescencia.

"**Autoconvicción, autonvicción, autoconvicción, autoconvicc..."**

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron totalmente en seco cuando, tras volver a abrir los párpados, creyó ver de pasada algo rojo en el suelo.

Enfocó su atención en ese punto algo extrañada —con cuidado de no mirar donde no debía— y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que lo que yacía derramado en el suelo no eran nada más y nada menos que unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

"**¿Qué? ¿Sangre?"**

En ese momento Hibari clavó sus ojos en algún punto en la cara del "pequeño animalillo", y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño.

"Hebívoro... tu nariz está sangrando"dijo, apartando la vista con una expresión indescifrable.

De pronto la atmósfera adquirió un tinte extraño y se volvió más pesada de lo normal.

Lentamente, Haru se llevó las manos a la nariz. Cuando las separó un poco lo vio... Efectivamente las yemas de sus dedos se habían teñido de un color rojo aguado.

"**¡HAHI, SANGRADO NASAL!" **gritó en su interior mientras le aplastaba una imaginaria losa de cien kilos en la que, dibujado en grandes kanjis, ponía: "pervertida".

Haru se sonrojó violentamente y levantó la cabeza hasta el máximo de modo que, además de notar un profundo dolor de cuello, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera el techo.

"**Decidido. Pasaré así el resto de mis días, desu."**

Tanto alzó la cabeza que no pudo advertir las sonrojadas mejillas del chico con el cuerpo de mujer, que en esos momentos maldecía a todas las denigrantes reacciones herbívoras por las que le estaba haciendo pasar el cuerpo de esa mujer.

"**Aunque no conocía su naturaleza pervertida... Hn, tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante."**

Y sin mediar palabra, Hibari se alejo del chico y se sentó en la banqueta para empezar su rutina de aseo.

"¿Q-qué haces?" preguntó Haru con la cabeza aún totalmente echada hacia atrás. En esos momentos no había nada más interesante que la gotera de una de las esquinas derechas de la pared o el alambre que sobresalía del casquillo de la bombilla de la lámpara del techo.

"Lavarme. Tú también deberías de hacerlo, y por favor, herbívoro, baja la cabeza o me crearás una contractura."

Haru hipó de la sorpresa y se enderezó a regañadientes.

"Después de asearme me meteré en la bañera para relajarme un poco. Cuando entre te tocará enjabonarte a ti." comentó abriendo nuevamente el flujo del agua "No vas a escaparte, te vigilaré desde ahí. Ya te lo he dicho, herbívoro, tu deber es ahora encargarte de mi cuerpo. Es un pago casi ridículo por dejarte que te quedes aquí, después todo..."

"H-hai..."

"Además..." continuó "como castigo no te dejaré utilizar la bañera por hoy. Cuando te aclares puedes irte."

Haru infló los mofletes indignada. Dios, ese tío era más aguafiestas que "Gokudera-san" en uno de sus días sin el décimo...

Y fue precisamente cuando Hibari comenzó a frotar la esponja contra uno de sus brazos, que Haru recordó la razón única y principal por la que se había metido allí dentro con aquel chalado con complejo de animal carnívoro...

"¡ESPERE, HIBARI-SAN!"

"¿QUÉ PASA AHORA, HERBÍVORO?" preguntó la aludida en un tono que le heló la sangre a Haru.

¿Cuánto iba a alargarse aquello?

"Haahiiiiiii" lloriqueó apenado "Mi cuerpo debe de permanecer puro e inescrutado hasta que Tsuna-san decida casarse con Haru..."

Una gotita de sudor resbaló pesadamente por la sien de Hibari.

"No haré nada raro..." **"Joder, desde un primer momento solo quería tomar un baño. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podré aguantar antes de arrearle un tonfazo..."**

De prontó el pálido rostro de Haru se iluminó y se llevó un dedo a los labios como si se le acabara de ocurrir la idea del siglo.

"¡Está bien, Hibari-san, Haru ya lo tiene, lo tiene!" exclamó de pronto entusiasmada mientras correteaba hacía ella.

"¿Hm...?" pero el prefecto se quedó sin palabras cuando de pronto se encontró al chico a su lado, que le había arrebatado la esponja. Y se precipitaba hacia el con una sonrisita felina y la esponja en posición de ataque.

Instintivamente le agarró la muñeca y hundió sus dedos en la pálida piel del muchacho. Estaba empezando a retorcerla... pero al ver la aterrorizada expresión del herbívoro, liberó su agarre y miró hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido. Se había excedido y lo sabía.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Haru tragó saliva. Le temblaba la mandíbula y tenía los ojos brillantes.

"Yo... lo siento, no... no volveré a molestarle."

Hibari retomó el contacto visual e insistió.

"Pregunté qué quieres."

Haru consiguió tranquilizarse, y una vez repuesta, contestó atropelladamente:

"Yo... bueno, es igual, se que me dirá que no haga nada innecesario y espere quietecita o me morderá hasta la muerte pero... verá, Hibari-san..."

Hibari parecía tomarla en serio y escuchar atentamente, así que continuó;

"Es una situación muy incómoda para Haru... ¡hahi, Haru es una chica! O solía serlo al menos... bueno. El caso es que para una chica es muy importante el sentido de la vergüenza y el pudor, y si usted se pone a realizar ese tipo de tareas con el cuerpo de Haru..."

"Al grano, herbívoro"

"¡Hahi! Haru quería ofrecerse para enjabonarle."

Hibari se sorprendió un poco y la observó con una pequeña media sonrisa.

"Si Haru lo hace por usted, se acabaría el problema ya que Haru estaría lavandose a sí misma como siempre lo hace, desu. Entiendo que solo quiere bañarse y que Haru le deje en paz pero..."

"Está bien" cortó el prefecto.

"¿H-hahi? ¿en serio?" preguntó Haru sin parar de parpadear.

"Hn. Pues claro... ¿no dije acaso que serías mi esclava personal?"

"**Hahi, se refiere a su petición para ser su secretaria, desu" **pensó el chico en su dulce inocencia.

"Como sea... ¿a qué estás esperando?"

Haru dio un respingo y, tras volver a recoger la esponja, comenzó a frotar felizmente las suaves curvas de la mujer sentada a su lado.

"Solo una cosa más, herbívoro."

"¿Hai?" preguntó Haru asomando sus negros cabellos desde detrás de la espalda de Hibari.

"Yo no baño herbívoros, lo de antes era un farol. Así que hazlo como quieras pero después de esto tendrás que ocuparte de tu tarea tu sola. Hn."

Haru sonrió con abatimiento "Está bien desu..."

"Ah, y... será mejor que empieces a controlar lo de sangrar por la nariz." comentó casualmente aunque con un leve sonrojo. De nuevo esos "genes herbívoros"volvían a hacer de las suyas.

Haru por su parte se escondió detrás de la espalda de Hibari muerta de vergüenza. Aún trataba de olvidar _esa _visión.

"Herbívoro pervertido..." masculló entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del baño.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos se presentaron en la amada escuela de Hibari. Era un día como cualquier otro, por lo que había clase, solo que habían llegado un poco más pronto de lo normal porque Hibari tenía que "hablar" con unas cuantas personas y mover unos cuantos hilos para inscribir a la _alumna_ "Miura Haru" en la escuela Namimori en un tiempo record. Alumna suplantada por el prefecto debido al incidente ocurrido, claro.

El caso es que después de enseñar a Haru cómo convencer —o atemorizar— a las personas necesarias para llevar a cabo el traslado con éxito —tarea que no fue nada fácil— sonó el timbre que daba comienzo a las clases, por lo que Hibari se fue a la escuela Midori para realizar los trámites necesarios para transferir al herbívoro, mientras que Haru se aventuró a la nueva jornada escolar bajo la pesada carga que era el ser el presidente del comité de disciplina, aunque simplemente el responder por el nombre del hombre más temido de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya, le parecía una carga lo suficientemente pesada con la que lidiar. Sobre todo cuando las indicaciones y consejos de Hibari se reducían a "estarse calladita" y "amenzazar de vez en cuando a algún herbívoro con las tonfas" ¡cómo si pudiera hacer eso!

Definitivamente aquella mañana había sido un caos; dejando a un lado que anoche tuvo que ducharse y regular el agua casi a ciegas, y que acabó durmiendo en un futón junto a la cama de Hibari —sueño que no concilió por la persistente necesidad de ir al baño, que acabo satisfaciendo a las tres de la mañana gracias a la oscuridad, y a su reproductor mp3 enchufado a todo volumen a sus auriculares— el nuevo día no había sido para nada fácil.

Para empezar, enfundar a Hibari en una falda había sido toda una odisea, sin contar con la _encantadora_ manera que había tenido el prefecto de despertarle de las escasas tres horas que había conseguido descansar, poniéndole una de esas heladas, _heladas_ —porque estaban jodidamente heladas— tonfas en la espalda, para luego reclamarle que le hiciera el desayuno.

Haru suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón de la sala de recepción. Quizá pudiera echar una siestecita allí...

Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que quizá allí podría encontrar un pequeño momento de relajación, unos violentos golpes se escucharon desde el otro lado de la puerta. Para estar pidiendo permiso para entrar se le antojó una manera bastante ruda de tocar la puerta, aunque se irguió en el sillón y tras aclararse la garganta, dio paso al extraño.

"Eh, adelante." dijo, dudoso.

La puerta se abrió entonces estrellándose el mango contra la pared continua a esta. Un muchacho de cabellos plateados y cara de mala leche entró en la habitación.

"Mujer estúpida..." saludó el chico mientras tomaba asiento frente al sillón de Haru.

"¡Hahi, ahou!" exclamó el moreno a modo de respuesta.

Gokudera se le quedo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Ha... Haru tiene algo en la cara?" preguntó ofendido.

"¿Algo raro, preguntas?" se echó a reir "Es gracioso que lo preguntes, ahou-onna" contestó divertido.

Haru soltó un resoplido "¿Quería algo, Gokudera-san?"

Ante la pregunta, Gokudera se quedó algo descolocado, y pareció dudar durante un instante. Sin embargo, respondió:

"¡Pu-pues que voy a querer, ahou-onna! Es obvio que el décimo me pidió que viniera a ver que tal te iba ¡tch!" contestó con un leve sonrojo.

Haru suspiró.

"Pues veamos... estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre, me han cambiado de escuela, de apartamento, estoy obligada a hacer tareas como la secretaria de Hibari-san que soy..."

Gokudera contuvo una carcajada, pero Haru decidió ignorarle y siguió enumerando.

"He perdido la privacidad, la dignidad, y la pureza de mis manos y mis ojos..."

Gokudera le miró repentinamente escandalizado.

"¡Se... se puede saber qué te ha echo ese bastardo!"

"¡Me ha obligado a bañarme!" contestó Haru en el mismo tono de indignación.

El muchacho relajó la tensión de sus hombros algo aliviado.

"¡Estúpida, no digas cosas como esa o alguien podría malinterpretarte!"

Haru infló los mofletes con enfado.

"¡Hahi! ¿solo has venido para insultarme?"

El peliplata enrojeció y se llevó la mano a sus cabellos "¡Ya... ya te dije que me mandó el décimo! tch, deja el tema, ¿vale?"

Haru se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado, como si le retirará la palabra desde ese momento.

Gokudera chistó molesto y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Marchó con las manos en los bolsillos, y justo antes de salir, algo en sus pensamientos provocó que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Haru, con las comisuras de sus labios aún levemente curvadas, y dijo:

"Je." sacudió la cabeza, divertido "Aunque tengas ese aspecto horrible, definitivamente eres tú, ahou-onna."

A Haru no le dio tiempo a descifrar si aquello había sido un insulto o un halago. Gokudera ya se había marchado para entonces.

* * *

**Je. Gokudera siempre tan tsundere y tan monoso * 3 ***

**Espero que os gustara, al final si he decidido ponerle de rival *rie diabólicamente***

**¿Review, onegai? ^^ **

**Ciaossuu.**

**Fran: Nee Bel-senpai, ¿no le parece que autora-san es más pervertida por cada capítulo que pasa? (*se pone la mano en el mentón, pensativo*)**

**Bel: Ushishishishi tienes razón, froggy, me alegro de no ser uno de sus objetivos.**

**Autora: (*aparece de la nada*) ¡Eso por ahora, Bel-kun! (*sonríe con una escalofriante amabilidad y se va*)**

**Bel: (*sufre un escalofrío y se estremece*) Ugh...**

**Fran: ¿Está bien, prícipe-falso-senpai?**

**Bel: ¡Oye, ranucha, no te pases! Te recuerdo que esa loca te ha puesto a protagonizar un fic con la mujer chillona de esta historia.**

**Fran: Oh... buen punto, Bel-senpai. Tocado y hundido. Hm.**

**Bel: ¡Y encima te ha puesto en un fanfic clasificado M! Ushishishishishishi**

**Fran: (*suspira y mira a cámara*) ¿No lo decía antes? Cada vez mas pervertida.**

**Bel: Oye Froggy...**

**Fran: ¿Si, senpai?**

**Bel: ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya...? (*sufre otro escalofrío*) imagínate que a esa mujer loca le da por aparecer de nuevo...**

**Fran: Tiene razón, senpai. Mejor huyamos (*hace el signo de la victoria a los lectores hasta que es alcanzado por un cuchillo*) Ah...**

**Bel: ¡Oi, ranucha, no te quedes ahí, la lunática esa puede aparecer en cualquier momento!**

**Fran: (*suspira*) Sí... sí. **

**Bel y Fran: ¡Hasta pronto! (*se van*)**

**Bel: Uff, por fin acabamos, ¿eh froggy?**

**Fran: Sí... mira que son malos los guiones de autora-san, eh...**

**Bel: ¡Y que lo digas! E incluso nos obliga a decir "¡hasta pronto!" cuando la muy bastarda se tira meses sin actualizar ushishishi**

**Autora: ¡KORAAAAAA os he oído! **

**Fran: Huyamos, senpai (* y ambos salen despavoridos*)**

**Autora: Hay que ver... tan monos y siempre dando el coñazo. (*suspira y mira a cámara*)**

**Autora: Ah, seguís ahí. (*saluda*) Bueno, bueno, me despido. Jeje, dejadme algún review y que os vaya muuy bien. ¡Ciao ciao!**


End file.
